Tainted Sins
by petrovah
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a ruthless vampire who's used to getting what he wants. When he crosses paths with the beautiful huntress Elena Gilbert; finding her impossible to resist, he kidnaps her and holds her captive in his own home. But is Damon her captor or her saviour? Rated M for dark themes and strong language. Delena AU


Feelings - a shitty way to describe another's emotional status.

Anger, Pain, Loneliness, Sadness, Fear. All kinds of negativity was bottled up in her, she had no idea what she was really feeling. Perhaps all of them mixed in one; her mind was over crowded. Not with thoughts, but with feelings. She stooped thinking about things a long time ago.

Elena Gilbert was a broken soul with the exterior of a withstanding warrior. She never backed down, always ready for a fight. But then again, every person like her had to be built and designed this way. A warrior, a soldier, a huntress. There were very few like her, especially within the female gender, she was almost certain she was the only woman with the unique set of acquired skills in the world. Others always underestimated her and she always ended up proving them wrong.

And Elena hunted for the undead, the immortal, the vampires.

Well, she never really hunted for them, as male vampires are drawn to beautiful human females with an alluring scent; they came to her more than she came for them. And of course, that was incredibly often for Elena.

She was truly a sight to behold, magnificently beautiful.

Elena stepped through the large wooden double doors of the Mystic Grill, and instantly she was greeted by a jangle of voices and loud music. She had arrived in Mystic Falls yesterday; knowing the town had been greeted by a handful of day-walking vampires, and the local council was pretty darn useless; Mayor Lockwood sought to have called Elena.

Elena took a seat at the counter and sank down on the soft cushion of the stool, instantly ordering a glass of bourbon.

"Quite a strong drink for a lady don't you think?" a velvety voice said from beside her.

Elena turned to meet his gaze and she was struck anew by his good looks. He was a gangling figure had been smoothed and tailored by success; he carried his height with easy self assurance. His hair, a raven black, was thick with unruliness that expensive cutting hadn't completely disciplined. It added to the attractiveness, hinting at an untamed individuality which was far removed from the tedium of conventional male good looks. And oh my, his eyes were so incredibly blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the color of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. His eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into his eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore; see the foam flying into the air. His eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colors here and there. His eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, and familiar. His eyes were that kind of blue. Almost compelling.

Elena's hand flew to her necklace. The one thing that could protect her from compulsion, she wasn't sure if she was one of them; but he held a male beauty that seemed too ancient to be of this century.

She cleared her throat and tightened her jaw, looking down at his glass. "Says the man who's drinking polish vodka." Elena answered confidently.

The man before her smirked "How long have you been here?" he questioned, downing his last bit of drink. "I've never seen you in Mystic Falls and I always remember a pretty face."

"Not long." Elena answered bluntly, thanking the blonde waiter for the drink.

"I see.." He murmured to himself and ran his tongue across his bottom lip before sighing and giving her a bright smile. "I'm Damon" he said, extending his hand to Elena.

Elena simply started at it; something told her she shouldn't trust him. "Good for you." she replied acidly.

Damon raised his eyebrow and regarded the girl in front of him. Had she just rejected him?

Yes. He was genuinely surprised. Its not everyday a woman rejects Damon Salvatore.

He continued to stare at her - from the moment she walked through the door he could sense her presence; she smelled like a field of freshly grown roses waiting to be picked. And to go with her scent..she was beautiful and he had seen many beautiful women but she outdid them all, she was stunning. She obviously had regal bearing. High, delicate cheek bones, small nose, luminescent , creamy smooth skin, and silky brown tresses. His gaze turned downward. She was rather petite and dainty. Delicate, if you will. She had a slender, curving waist and long sleek legs that Damon could imagine them being wrapped around his waist, but she shook the thought away. He took her all in. She was pure and had spirit.

"Not used to being rejected are we?" Elena said with a chuckle as she downed the rest of her drink.

"Something like that"

"Well, enjoy your night eyes." She said with a smirk as she got up and took hold of her bag.

Damon watched her walk away, and there was just something about that girl..he had to have her.

Elena began walked to her car, the sound of her black stilettos filling the empty streets, she came to a halt at her car and started to curse as she searched through her purse for her keys. Elena looked up and jumped backwards at the reflection in the window of her car.

It was him.

She swiveled around to meet his stern face; studying hers. She clenched her jaw and grabbed onto the weapon behind her.

Damon smirked "Apologies if I scared you" he muttered as he pushed a lock of her brown hair from her face.

Elena flinched and slapped his hand away from her face, keeping herself as calm as possible. "Walk away before I make you." she said sternly.

All she got was a humorous chuckle "Feisty now are we" he smirked. "I wouldn't be too confident if I were you."

"You don't know me" Elena replied with a smirk back.

A sudden gush of pain jolted through Damon's body. She had stabbed him in the chest; making him fall to the floor and shout incoherent curse words.

"I told you you didn't know me" Elena replied with a triumphant smirk as he lay on the floor howling in pain.

She made a move to push the stake further into his heart, and then; everything went completely black.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER TO TAINTED SINS! :) SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE OTHER ONE WILL BE MUCH MUCH LONGER. P.S THANK YOU TO MY LOVE BRUNA FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TITLE TO MY FANFIC :) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!

LOVE,

NICOLE.


End file.
